


Hacer loco a un capitán

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [476]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Dorks in Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love/Hate, M/M, Spanish National Team, poor Iker he's lost, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Iker en a marre de la haine entre Sergio et Gerard.
Relationships: Daniel Agger/Fernando Torres, David Beckham/Iker Casillas, David Silva/David Villa, Fernando Llorente/Javi Martínez, Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos, Xavi Hernández/Andrés Iniesta
Series: FootballShot [476]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	Hacer loco a un capitán

Hacer loco a un capitán

Iker pense honnêtement qu’il fait des efforts pour ne déranger aucun de ses coéquipiers quand ils sont occupés à… Faire affaire avec leurs conjoints. Quand ça touche à Xavi et Andres, il les laisse faire, comme s’il ne les avait jamais vu, pas vu pas pris. Javi et Fer ? Pareil, jamais vu. David Silva et David Villa, tout le monde le sait de toutes façons. Nando et Daniel ? Pas de soucis. Son travail, autre que d’empêcher l’équipe de prendre des buts et de gérer les joueurs en tant que capitaine, est de se taire quant à ce qu’il peut voir de privé de la part de ses amis. Surprenant considérant le manque de discrétion de ses coéquipiers. Mais non, le pire n’est pas cet amas de couples qui dérangerait presque son confort s’il n’était pas lui-même en couple avec Beckham. Non. Le pire reste Sergio et Gerard incapables de s’avouer qu’ils s’aiment, Sergio et Gerard s’engueulant pour un rien parce que leurs putains de bites sont incapables de se rencontrer ! Les avoir devant lui en défense centrale ne fait que le rendre fou ! 

Iker fait vraiment de son mieux pour ne pas les prendre par la nuque et les forcer à se parler sans se crier dessus, même quelques minutes. Il fait vraiment des efforts pour être un capitaine respectable alors qu’au fond de lui il serait prêt à les trucider pour toutes les erreurs qu’ils ont déjà faites sous le coup de la colère. Un jour, alors qu’il était franchement prêt à leur crier tout au visage, l’entraînement l’ayant plus que poussé au bord d’un précipice rempli de haine, Iker ne put que s’arrêter sur son chemin, les deux défenseurs en train de s’arracher les vêtements cependant pas pour se battre mais pour… Coucher ensemble ? Sergio en train de grimper progressivement sur Gerard, ses lèvres sur les siennes, toute leur fureur dans cet acte. Il espère que ça les calmera alors qu’il retourne dans sa chambre avec une tonne de questions en tête. Depuis combien de temps font-ils ça ? Qui plus est dans le couloir bordel ! 

Fin


End file.
